The Rise and Fall of the Knights Luminar and the Founding of Castle Luminar
A book in the Library of Castle Illuminari. Only a few pages can be read each day. It tells the history of Dark Ones invasions from the Chaos Realm, and the history of the castle. It was started by Sir Burgandy, but other authors took over writing the book. Book This book talks about an invasion by creatures of Chaos from a rift between worlds...it must have happened a long time ago. The Seeress Velyana had a vision that the Dark Ones, Gor-Goloth and Gog'Sosloth, would invade our world from the realm of Chaos. She called for heroes to help drive them back. Only three answered her call: The Wizard Mortuai, the Knight Errant Sir Hans, and the Paladin Jamus with his magical steed, Whim. Veylyana prophecised that each Dark One would create a rift - a Chaos Gate - to bridge the worlds of the living, the dead, and the demonic. From the first Gate, Gor-Goloth would emerge to flood Albion with demons, death, and despair. Even as she spoke, the ground shook, the skies darkened, and the first wave of the demonic invasion poured upon the land of Albion... Together with the High Prince of Albion and a young warlock named Aquino, Seeress Velyana, Wizard Mortuai, Sir Hans, Sir Jamus, and Whim desperately fought their way to the Chaos Gate. The battle between the forces of Chaos and the heroes shook the world and obliterated the city of Londinium. The High Prince of Albion fell beneath a demon's claws just as they reached the Gate. While Sir Hans, Sir Jamus, and Whim desperately fought to hold the demonic hordes at bay, Velyanya, Aquino, and Mortuai began the ritual to close the Chaos Gate. But even as they chanted the Gate bulged and Gor-Goloth began to ooze into our world... Velyanya, Mortuai, and Aquino intoned the last words of the ritual of closing as Sir Hans, Sir Jamus and Whim fought valiantly to rive the Dark One back to the Chaos Realm. Suddnely, Gor-Goloth reached out a tentacle and seized Velyana. As it dragged her toward the gate, it fed upon her soul... With a mighty spell, Mortuai blasted the tentacle, tearing it asunder. Sir Jamus and Sir Hans closed the Gate, banishing the Dark One back to the Chaos Realm. But Velyanya lay lifeless upon the ritual floor in a pool of ichor. Despite the power of Mortuai's magic, and Sir Jamus' faith, they could not restore the Seeress' soul... Despite all futile attempts to restore the lifeless Velyana, Mortuai refused to accept that she was lost. he cast a spell and vanished with Velyana's soulless body. Sir Hans and Sir Jamus were summoned before the High King of Albion. Londinium had been destroyed and the High Prince was dead; the High King blamed the knights for those tragedies and banished them from Albion... According to Velyana's prophecy, even as the Dark One Gor-Goloth invaded Albion, the Dark One Gog-Sosloth would open a second Chaos Gate in Sardonia. Tendrils of Gog-Sosloth's power had already begun to seep into this world. They twisted everything and everyone they touched. Men were transformed into Gogs and other unnatural creatures, and worshipped the Dark One. Sir Hans, Sir Jamus, and Aquino rushed to Sardonia. There, they reunited with Mortuai, who had discovered a Chaos Gate below what would become the city of Galigari. The four heroes fought against the tide of Darkness and sealed the Demon Gate. However, the prophecy warned that the Gate would be reopened. Sir Hans and Sir Jamus formed the Order of the Knights Luminar to stand vigilant against the forces of Darkness. They built Castle Luminar to be a bastion of Light... The Order of the Knights Luminar expanded their ranks and became the center of heroism for Sardonia. The Order helped build the city of Caligari, and was renowned throughout the world for its principles of knightly honor. However, they did not know the halls of Castle Luminar harboured a traitor who sought to betray everything that the Knights Luminar had sword to protect. The Warlock Aquino was disillusioned by his banishment from Albion. He silently seethed that he had helped to save the world twice, yet only the knights received the honor and the glory. Moreover, his research into the Dark Ones slowly corrupted his soul. With dark magic, he sought to gain power from the Dark Ones. Then one day, Gog'Sosloth began to whisper to Aquino... In the Dark One's name, Aquino formed a cult of worshippers. They sought to unleash the bonds of magic sealing the Chaos Gate, and free Gog'Sosloth to enter this world. In return for his services, Aquino was granted his wish to never die. Aquino's cultists slowly infiltrated the castle, and members of the Knights Luminar "mysteriously" began to die or disappear. As the cultists weakened the bindings sealing the Chaos Gate, ghosts and foul spirits began to haunt hte castle and Caligari. Fear spread across Sardonia. Rumors - started by Aquino - blamed the Knights Luminar for the hauntings. Aquino's cult claimed to offer sanctuary from the spirits, so their membership grew as the power of the Dark One spread... It was Mortuai who exposed Aquino's betrayal before the High Council of the Knights Luminar - the Illuminari. Aquino fled the castle to the See Caves below. The Knights Luminar pursued the Warlock through the twisting passages of the caverns. They fought the grotesque monsters and Dark magic that had been summoned from the realm of Gog'Sosloth. There too, they found the fanatical followers of the Dark One. Men they had once called brothers now raised weapons against them for the glory of Gog'Sosloth. The waters ran crimson with the blood of both friend and foe. At last, Mortuai, Sir Hans, and Sir Jamus confronted Aquino in the ruins of a Gog temple. Aquino fell before the onslaught of magic and weaponry. Yet, despite his grievous wounds, Aquino refused to yield. He tried to call upon the Dark One for aid. But Mortuai cast a spell which silenced Aquino's voice and magic. With his followers defeated and no Dark One to save him, Aquino was brought to justice at last. The surviving knights returned to the castle, but the faith and trust the people of Sardonia once had in the Knights Luminar was damaged beyond repair. Category:Books (Hero-U)